


[Podfic] Dibs Not

by wingedwords (gunpowderandlove)



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: AU: nobody really hates each other, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Captain America: Civil War (Movie) Spoilers, Cover Art, Crack Treated Seriously, Gen, Humor, Missing Scene, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-22
Updated: 2017-01-22
Packaged: 2018-09-19 07:06:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 13
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9424664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gunpowderandlove/pseuds/wingedwords
Summary: Podfic of Dibs Not by aloneintherain. 12 minutes long.Original Summary:"Inspired by anon: 'AU where the airport fight ends in a minor debate over who has to take Peter home b/c he's literally too young to fly unaccompanied without fuckloads of paperwork.'"





	

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Dibs Not](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6725662) by [aloneintherain](https://archiveofourown.org/users/aloneintherain/pseuds/aloneintherain). 



> Thank you aloneintherain for having blanket permission to podfic. I had fun recording this story.

**Download or Stream on Dropbox** : [MP3](https://goo.gl/y4oK2o) (6 MB)

**Length** : 00:12:34

**Stream** :


End file.
